


Best Birthday Ever!!

by fandomgurl77



Series: Post-film goings-on [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: :), A little bit anyway, Birthday, Close call, Coming Out, Embarrassment, Game Over, Gossip, Heartbreak, Hehehe, Hoorah!, I don't know how this will end, I don't know how to spell, I'm new to the fandom, I'm so happy, Just why?, M/M, Memories, Multi, OHHH, Party, Period-Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Revelations, Rumours, Sequel, Surprises, UNBELIEVEABLE, Why?, a reference to the original Cars movie, an idea i had at the start of the month, and awkwardness, and pies, arghhh, aww how cute, bad memories, but it feels so right as well, but oh well its funny, celebration, eh-heh, hah!, half one day half the next, har har!, have to wait and see, hip hip hooray!, how can a person have two birthdays?, i can't be bothered tagging the individual character's coz' there's too many to remember, i can't remember anyones names, i feel like eating cake rn, i need a cup of water, i need more info, i'm envious, i'm writing too much i think, i've already said this but oh well, i've lost the plot, i've tagged everyone else anyway, luck, oh noes!, ooohhh, or don't know, phew!, poor Chris, possible heartbreak on the way, sexual suggestion, so i tagged everyone else, suggestion, that was close, the jig's up, this fanfic has a mind of its own, this is just wrong, thomas is evil, to cover all possibilites, turns into barellis dribble drabble later on, unlucky, what?, why am i writing at 3 in the morning?, why is the epilogue so short?, writing whatever comes to mind, yay!, you've got to be kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: It's Thomas Barrow's 38th birthday and the house is buzzing with activity.But how will the day turn out once a certain someone comes to visit, "by random chance", supposedly?
Relationships: Daisy Mason & Mrs. Patmore - Relationship, Thomas Barrow & Phyllis Baxter, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: Post-film goings-on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869127
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the sequel to my other story, Re-formed - reading it isn't a requirement, but I strongly suggest it to understand some of the references in later chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> I got the dates of August 4th and 5th from the fan page for Thomas Barrow. (I think it may have been updated since then and the dates removed - it looked like that last time I checked.)

_August 4 th_

_1928_

_10:30 p.m._

‘I can’t believe that it’s tomorrow’, Barrow said, ‘I’m turning 38. Where do the years go?’

‘I honestly don’t know’, Phyllis said, ‘It feels as if it was only yesterday that you were in your first year of school.’

‘Yeah’, Barrow said, ‘Time flies so fast, doesn’t it?’

‘Exactly’, Phyllis said while looking out into the now-empty kitchen, ‘Anyway, it seems everyone has retired for the night.’

‘Come to think of it’, Barrow said while glancing at his pocket watch, ‘It’s getting late; we should probably make our way up to bed.’

‘I agree’, Phyllis said as they made their way out of the kitchen and upstairs, ‘Goodnight, Thomas. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.’

‘Indeed’, Barrow said before they went their separate ways, ‘See you in the morning.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love chocolate - who doesn't? - so I thought it fitting if Mr. Barrow does as well.

‘Darn it!’ Mrs. Patmore said while standing at the bench in the kitchen at 7:30 the next morning, ‘Where’s the cocoa powder got to?’

‘It’s right here, Mrs. Patmore’, Daisy said when she handed the cook a medium-sized tin of the brown powder in question.

‘Thanks, Daisy’, Mrs. Patmore said as she put the tin onto the bench and moved a large bowl over to her workspace, ‘He sure does love his chocolate.’

‘Who does?’ Daisy asked.

‘Mr. Barrow, of course’, Mrs. Patmore replied, ‘How could anyone not know that?’

‘Sorry, Mrs. Patmore’, Daisy said, ‘It was a stupid question to ask.’

‘Quick!’ Andrew said upon entering the room, ‘Hide the stuff; he’s coming!’

‘Ok, Daisy’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘Please hand me the towel on the back of the chair behind you.’

‘Ok’, Daisy said before grabbing and shaking it out.

‘No time to be doing that, girl’, Mrs. Patmore said as she took the towel and quickly covered the tin and bowl just before Barrow made his entrance.

‘Good morning, Mr. Barrow’, everyone said as the servants at the table stood up.

‘Good morning, everyone’, Barrow said as he sat in the chair at the head of the table before the others followed, ‘Now, I assume that you all know what today is.’

‘Yes’, Andrew replied, ‘How could we forget? There’s a big parade in downtown York this afternoon.’

‘Yes’, Daisy said, ‘And the weather is supposed to be like this all day, hot and sunny, with not a single cloud in sight.’

‘Sounds good’, Barrow said, ‘However, I was thinking that today _might_ be of significance in another way, maybe?’

‘Hmm…let me think’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘No, sorry Mr. Barrow, I can’t think why today isn’t like every other day, apart from what has just been said.’

It was then that the bells on the bell-board began ringing.

‘Time to start the day’, Barrow said as he and everyone else stood up before the kitchen gradually emptied, leaving only, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy at the bench.

‘Phew’, Mrs Patmore breathed in a sigh of relief, ‘That was close.’

‘It sure was’, Daisy said as she took the towel and set it aside, ‘Anyway, you better start on the cake.’

**11:15 a.m.…**

‘…Oh, and Mr. Barrow…’ Robert said in the drawing room, ‘I just want to congratulate you for something…’

‘Yes, milord’, Barrow said, eyes glimmering with hope, ‘And what might that be?’

‘I just wanted to say…congratulations…on the marathon effort you put in at the dinner party last night’, Robert said, ‘I honestly don’t know where we’d be without you.’

‘It’s a pleasure, milord’, Barrow said.

‘That will be all, Mr. Barrow’, Robert said, ‘You may go and resume your duties.’

‘Yes, milord’, Barrow said before departing and closing the door.

‘Oh’, he heard a voice say as the owner approached him from down the hall, ‘Mr. Barrow, someone’s at the front door.’

‘Ok’, Barrow said before heading for the stairs, ‘Thanks for telling me, Andrew.’

‘No problem’, Andrew said.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**

‘Right’, Mrs. Patmore said while mixing a bowl of icing with the electric mixer, ‘We need two vanilla bean pods to make the icing.’

‘Ok’, Daisy said as she handed her two long, black pods, ‘Two vanilla pods.’

‘Thanks’, Mrs. Patmore said as she slit the pods open and scraped the seeds into the bowl, ‘’We’ll have to have this ready to go up in ten minutes if we want to start at midday.’

‘On to it’, Daisy said while spreading the icing over the cake until it was completely covered in the cream-coloured substance.

‘Nice job, Daisy’, Mrs. Patmore said after the cake had been taken upstairs to the dining room, ‘We did it.’

‘I hope everyone likes it’, Daisy said.

‘I’m sure everyone will think it delicious’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘Especially the birthday boy himself.’

‘I agree’, Daisy said, ‘That’s the most important thing. Anyway, I best go and prepare.’

‘And I’ll clean up in here’, Mrs. Patmore said.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Greetings and welcome to…’ Barrow said as he opened the front door, only to be absolutely flabbergasted and overjoyed about who was on the other side – none other than Richard Ellis.

‘Good morning, love’, Richard said, ‘I heard it was your birthday, so I decided to visit.’

‘Thanks, Richie-poo’, Barrow said, ‘I honestly was not expecting you to drop by.’

‘Well, since I was already here visiting my parents, I thought I might as well drop in before heading back home early tomorrow morning’, Richard said.

‘Well, you certainly picked the right day’, Barrow said as they stood in the lobby, ‘Even if it was by random chance.’

‘Maybe’, Richard said, ‘Or perhaps I _might_ have figured out the date by reading letters that a _certain someone_ has been sending me these last few weeks.’

‘Ah, yes, the letters’, Barrow said, ‘I’d almost forgotten about those.’

‘Anyway, it’s good to see you again’, Richard said.

‘You too’, Barrow said before looking around them to ensure no-one was nearby, ‘I think the coast is clear.’

‘Good’, Richard said as they leaned in for a kiss before ultimately being interrupted by the sound of ringing.

‘Oh, for crying out loud!’ Barrow said in response, ‘Looks like they need me upstairs.’

As if on cue, Daisy walked through from the hallway wearing her best clothes.

‘Ah, Mr. Barrow’, she said, ‘If you could just come with me to the Dining Room, there’s something for you to attend to.’

‘Ok’, Barrow said before they disappeared up the stairs.

**In the Dining Room…**

‘Ok’, Andrew said as he opened the door, On the count of three…’

‘May I ask what’s going on?’ Barrow asked.

‘His Lordship wants to see you in private about something’, Daisy said, ‘That’s all I know.’

‘Ok then’, Barrow said as they approached the Dining Room door and walked in, where he got the biggest shock of his life.

‘SURPRISE!!’ everyone exclaimed.

‘Whoa!’ Barrow said, ‘What’s all this?’

‘Happy birthday, Mr. Barrow!’ everyone said.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Barrow said, having been taken back by what had just happened, ‘I thought you had forgotten.’

‘Of course not’, Robert said, ‘We could never forget the butler’s special day now, could we?’

‘I suppose not’, Barrow said.

‘Have I missed anything?’ Richard asked as he stood in the doorway.

‘No’, Barrow said while facing him, ‘You’re just in time.’

‘Anyway’, Phyllis said, ‘Let’s get this party started!’

‘Who wants to help me cut the cake?’ Mrs. Patmore asked.

‘Er…what type of cake is it?’ Barrow replied, ‘As if I can’t already guess…’

‘It’s your favourite, Mr. Barrow’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘Chocolate sponge with dark chocolate filling covered with vanilla icing.’

‘Sounds delicious, Mrs. Patmore’, Barrow said, ‘Thank you.’

‘And don’t forget to thank Daisy too’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘She helped with the icing.’

‘Ok’, Barrow said, ‘And thank you, Daisy!’

‘That cake was delicious!’ Barrow said, ‘Once again, Mrs. Patmore, you’ve completely outdone yourself.’

‘Oh, you’, Mrs. Patmore said while blushing, ‘You didn’t need to say that in front of everyone.’

‘But it’s true’, Barrow said, ‘And I’m sure everyone will agree as well.’

The air then rang with a resounding ‘Yes!’

‘Three cheers for our favourite cook’, Barrow said, ‘Hip, hip, hooray!’

‘Hip, hip, hooray!’ everyone said, ‘Hip, hip, hooray!’

‘Thank you all’, Mrs. Patmore said as she sat down.

**5:15 p.m.…**

‘Thomas’, Richard said as they sat on a couch in the Drawing Room together, ‘I was wondering if you could come with me to York tonight? You know, to go somewhere before I leave?’

‘That’s an excellent idea, Richard’, Barrow said, ‘I know just the place to go as well.’

‘Ok’, Richard said, ‘I’ll go wherever you take me.’

‘Anyway though’, Barrow said, I need to go down into the kitchen to ensure everything’s running smoothly for tonight’s dinner service.’

‘Ok’, Richard said before Barrow disappeared through the door, ‘See you later.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘So, Thomas’, Phyllis said as they both sat in an empty room adjacent to the kitchen, ‘I hear you’re taking Richard out tonight to York.

‘Yes’, Barrow said after closing the door completely, ‘Between you and me, we’re going clubbing.’

‘I see’, Phyllis said, knowing exactly what this meant, not that she thought anything of it, ‘Well then, I hope you have fun.’

‘I’m sure we will’, Barrow said.

**9:35 p.m...**

‘Good grief’, Richard said while he and Barrow walked down the road, ‘How far do we have to walk?’

‘Just a little to the left’, Barrow said while they made a left turn at a f T-shaped intersection, ‘And we’re here.’

Richard couldn’t believe what he was seeing when he turned around.

‘What the?’ he said in a confused voice, ‘But…we’ve been here before, don’t you remember?’

‘Yes, I know’, Barrow said, ‘But there’s a certain person I want you to meet tonight, if he’s here at all, that is.’

‘Who’s that?’ Richard asked.

‘You remember what I told you last time you were here a couple of months ago, right?’ Barrow replied, ‘Well, it’s that guy who took me dancing that disastrous night when you had to bail me out of jail.’

‘I see’, Richard said, ‘And you want to introduce me to him?’

‘Yes’, Barrow said with the slightest smirk on his face, ‘I can’t wait to see the look on Chris’ face when he discovers that we’re together.’

‘Thomas!’ Richard said playfully, ‘I can’t believe this; you’re such a heartbreaker.’

‘It’s not my fault now, is it?’ Barrow said, ‘Besides, there are _plenty_ of opportunities for him.’

‘What do you mean?’ Richard asked.

Suddenly, Barrow noticed, out of the corner of his eye, an all-too familiar glint of a silver-coloured star under a lamppost a few metres down the road.

 _‘Oh, goodness!’_ he thought in a panic, ‘Sorry, Richard, I’ll need to explain later.’

‘Why?’ Richard said before noticing the same thing, ‘Oh…’

‘Good evenin’, chaps’, the source of the silver glint, Officer Thompson, said when he approached them, ‘You ‘aven’ seen a man runnin’ past ‘ere with a crate o’ beer, by any chance?’

‘No, sir’, Barrow said, ‘I’ve just made my way here for a drink, that’s all.’

‘I see’, Officer Thompson said, ‘If that’s the case, you take care o’ yourself.’

 _‘Phew!’_ Barrow thought before the officer stopped in his tracks upon remembering something.

‘‘ey’, he said ‘‘aven’ I seen you before somewhere?’

‘No, sir’, Barrow said, ‘I don’t believe you have. You must have me mistaken for someone else.’

‘Ah, now I remember’, Officer Thompson said, ‘I saw you at a bar named Turton’s, codenamed _The Silo_ ; it was just down the road from ‘ere.’

‘Turton’s?’ Barrow said in a well-faked confused voice, ‘Never heard of it. Are you sure that it was me who you saw there?’

‘Now that I’m thinkin’ ‘bout it’, Officer Thompson said, ‘It could’ve been someone who looked similar to you.’

‘Yes’, Barrow said, ‘You probably saw a doppelganger in the bar.’

‘Anyway, though’, Officer Thompson said, ‘I’ll leave you to it. Stay safe.’

‘Goodnight, Officer’, Barrow said.

‘Phew!’ he said to Richard when the coast was clear again, ‘That was a bit too close for comfort.’

‘You did well, Thomas’, Richard said, ‘You’ve certainly learned a lot since last time.’

‘Thanks’, Barrow said, ‘Anyway, let’s go inside for a drink.’

‘After you’, Richard said.

‘Thomas’, Richard said while walking down the Fire Exit corridor, ‘Why are we walking through the emergency exit?’

‘Ah’, Barrow said, ‘Let me show you something.’

He walked up to a slightly off-colour panel on the wall and tapped it, revealing a hidden staircase when the wall disappeared.

‘It’s this way’, Barrow said as they disappeared down the stairs while the wall reappeared again.

‘Where are we going?’ Richard asked.

‘Here we are’, Barrow replied upon emerging out of the corridor and into the underground part of _The People’s Club_ , ‘You remember this place, right?’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘Come to think of it, you bought me here the last time I visited.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘So’, Richard said when he and Barrow sat down at a table near the bar, ‘What were you talking about before being interrupted a few minutes ago?’

‘Oh, yes’, Barrow said, ‘That guy’s name is Chris Webster, or C.W for short, otherwise known as C-dub.’

‘I see’, Richard said, ‘If I remember correctly, you said the he would have, and I quote, “ _plenty_ of opportunities.”’

‘Well, it’s true’, Barrow said, ‘Here, I’ll let you in on a secret; he’s a bit of a…well…play-boy, of sorts.’

‘What?’ Richard asked in a shocked voice.

‘I was surprised to learn this as well’, Barrow replied, ‘Got at least 50 lovers scattered across the country, some of whom are in jail.’

‘I can’t believe it!’ Richard said, ‘And to think he was trying to hit on you, it…just…ohhh…’

‘Luckily for you, I didn’t stay under his spell for long…you know, after the police raided and all’, Barrow said.

‘What?’ Richard asked with the slightest hint of jealousy, ‘You _fell_ for _him_?’

‘Well, um…yes’, Barrow said, ‘But I soon realised that it was rather stupid after all; since you’re the only one for me.’

‘Glad you feel that way, hon’, Richard said, ‘Because I feel the same way about you.’

‘Oh, you’, Barrow said while blushing, ‘You always say the sweetest things.’

‘Thanks, dear’, Richard said before sighing, ‘I wish we could get married.’

‘Me too’, Barrow said, ‘But, the law is the law, and it says we can’t.’

‘I know’, Richard said disappointedly, ‘It’s just terrible, isn’t it?’

‘Yes’, Barrow said, ‘Maybe in a future time, people like us will legally be able to, but just not in the present.’

‘There’s always hope for the future, I guess’, Richard said.

‘Anyway’, Thomas said as he stood up, 'Shall we dance?’

‘I was thinking the same thing’, Richard said, ‘Indeed, we shall.’

‘Thomas’, Richard said during the next half-hour, ‘I need to use the little boy’s room. I won’t be long.’

‘Ok’, Barrow said as Richard headed for the restroom door at the back of the room.

As if on cue, Chris Webster approached him from the bar.

‘Hey, Thomas’, he said, ‘Remember me?’

‘Yes, Chris’, Barrow said, ‘We met that night when…’

‘We got arrested’, Chris said, ‘Well, that was one way to end the night, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes’, Barrow said, ‘I’d always feared that it would happen to me at some point; I never want to experience that again.’

‘I know’, Chris said, ‘It’s a hard life for people like us, you know, having to be constantly on the lookout everywhere you go and all.’

‘I wish it wasn’t’, Barrow said, ‘So we could live like everyone else.’

‘Exactly’, Chris said.

Both of them sighed disappointedly and looked at each other for a few seconds.

‘I’ve been to jail two times prior to that night’, Chris said.

‘What?’ Barrow asked in a shocked voice, ‘What for?’

‘Both times were for the same thing’, Chris said, ‘Trust me, a couple of years or so of hard physical labour isn’t a path that anyone would want to go down.’

‘Heck no’, Barrow said, ‘Working long hours with no breaks, especially in the summer heat; it’s a wonder you made it through not just once, but twice.’

‘I can’t believe it myself’, Chris said.

‘No wonder you weren’t scared when the cops showed up’, Barrow said, ‘In fact, you didn’t seem to be phased at all.’

‘Yes’, Chris said, ‘The first time it happened to me, I was beyond terrified, but I had become used to the sequence of events prior to the night at Turton’s; I just thought, _“Not again!”_ when they started moving us outside to the waiting wagons.’

‘I wish I could be like that when faced with danger’, Barrow sighed.

‘Yes’, Chris said, ‘However, the law will never stop us from being who we are, no matter the consequences.’

‘Exactly’, Barrow said, ‘They should be focusing on stopping real crimes anyway.’

Meanwhile Richard had just come out of the restroom only to see Barrow and Chris talking in front of the bar.

 _‘What the?’_ he thought as he walked over, _‘What’s going on?’_

‘Ah, Richard, you’re back’, Barrow said.

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘And _who_ is this?’

‘Oh’, Barrow said, ‘Richard, I’d like you to meet Chris Webster.’

‘Pleased to meet you, Chris’, Richard said as they shook hands, ‘I’m Richard Ellis, Second Dresser to His Majesty. Oh, and I’m also Thomas’ boyfriend.’

Chris turned white with shock upon hearing this.

‘What??’ he said after a few long seconds of silence, ‘This can’t be true, can it, Thomas?’

‘I’m afraid so’, Barrow said when he and Richard showed him their matching silver pendants, ‘We’ve been together since after Richard freed me from jail that night last year.’

‘I can’t believe it!’ Chris said disappointedly, ‘We **_danced_** together that night!’

‘Oh, well’, Barrow said, ‘Better luck next time, I suppose.’

‘Yes’, Richard said before facing Barrow, ‘Anyway, let’s go.’

‘Right with you’, Barrow said.

‘However, just before they could leave, Richard said something to Chris.

‘Oh’, he said, ‘And Chris?’

‘What?’ Chris asked.

‘Eat your heart out’, Richard replied before leaving a heartbroken Chris alone in a dark corner of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of suicide

‘Ha! Did you see the look on his face back there?’ Barrow asked, ‘This night just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?’

‘I can’t believe that you actually pulled that off’, Richard replied, ‘Although, I’d find it hard not to believe that he wasn’t the first man whose heart had been broken by you, especially with your looks.’

‘Stop it’, Barrow said playfully while blushing, ‘You’re embarrassing me!’

‘Am I?’ Richard asked, ‘In plain sight and earshot of all these people?’

‘Yes’, Barrow replied after a few seconds, ‘Precisely, my dear.’

‘‘Tis true, though’, Barrow said.

‘What is?’ Richard asked.

‘The whole broken heart thing’, Barrow replied before adding, ‘There have been many over the years, the most notable one being a guy named Lionel.’

‘You don’t say’, Richard said, ‘Tell me more.’

‘Well, we’d both had a few too many one night in 1921 and found some solitude in a small, cramped storage room under a set of stairs, where we engaged in activities that I don’t think need to be said aloud’, Barrow said.

‘I see’, Richard said while blushing, wishing it had been him in the storage room.

‘Anyway’, Barrow said, ‘The next morning, it hit me that we’d fallen asleep in there, since the bar was closed when I opened the door; I also had this excruciating pounding in my head, like the worst headache ever.’

‘Ah’, Richard said, ‘A night of drunken, uh, “escapades”, if I do say so myself.’

‘Exactly’, Barrow said, ‘As soon as I realised what had happened, I woke Lionel and told him that there was never meant to have been anything between us the previous night; we were only supposed to meet for a few drinks and a bite to eat.’

‘Then what happened?’ Richard asked.

‘He begged me not to go and offered to make up for it by paying for everything when the bar opened later that day, but I said I had to return home immediately so I wouldn’t be late for work.’

‘I know the feeling’, Richard said, ‘No-one wants to be late for work.’

‘No’, Barrow said, ‘Besides, Mr. Carson would’ve killed me if he’d found out what had happened.’

‘Anyway’, Barrow said, ‘This reality didn’t go down well at all for Lionel…’

‘What happened?’ Richard asked.

‘Well’, Barrow replied, ‘Last time I’d heard, he…’

‘He what?’ Richard asked.

Barrow then hesitantly showed him the scar on one of his wrists.

‘His friends…t-they said he… _s-succeeded_ ’, he sobbed.

‘Oh, Thomas’, Richard said as he hugged him, ‘I’m so sorry to hear that.’

‘Thanks’, Barrow sobbed, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Right with you, dear’, Richard said.

**12:05 a.m.…**

‘Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight’, Richard said from the bed on the opposite side of the room, ‘I appreciate it.’

‘It’s my pleasure’, Barrow said, ‘Goodnight, dear.’

‘See you in the morning’, Richard said, ‘Love you.’


	7. Chapter 7

_The morning bought some awkwardness along with it after breakfast…_

‘Last night was incredible’, Barrow said, ‘I’m so glad I was able to spend it with you.’

‘Me too’, Richard said as he finished packing his suitcase.

‘I wish you could stay forever’, Barrow said.

‘I know’, Richard said, ‘However, all good things must come to an end. Besides, I’ll be coming to visit again sometime in the future.’

‘And I’ll be counting down the weeks and days until then’, Barrow said just as the door opened.

‘Good morning, Mr Barrow’, Tom Branson said as he and Sybbie made their way in.

‘Same to you, Tom’, Barrow said, ‘What brings you here?’

‘We decided to see Richard off’, Tom said, ‘Sybbie wanted to come to visit as well.'

‘Good morning, Mr. Barrow’, Sybbie said while sitting in a chair beside the bed.

‘Pleased to meet you, Miss Sybil’, Barrow said, ‘My, my, you’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you.’

‘I’ll be eight in a few days!’ Sybbie said excitedly.

‘Well’, Barrow said, ‘In that case, let me be the first to congratulate you on this wonderous achievement!’

‘Not to mention a new year at school in a few weeks’, Tom said, ‘She’s been doing very well, haven’t you, dear?’

‘Yes, Papa’, Sybbie said. ‘I’ve been passing all my tests with high grades.’

‘Anyway’, Richard said as he stood up, ‘I best be off to the station.’

‘Are you sure you don’t need a ride?’ Tom said, ‘We’d be more than happy to take you there.’

‘Thanks, but no thanks’, Richard said, ‘I’ve got a taxi coming for me anyway.’

‘Ok’, Tom said.

While the adults were talking, Sybbie noticed something on the small table between the two beds.

‘Mr. Barrow’, she said upon showing him the small glass jar, ‘What’s this?’

‘Oh’, Barrow said, completely red-faced with embarrassment, as was Richard.

‘Sybbie, dear’, Tom said disapprovingly, ‘I don’t think that was an appropriate question to ask. Please put the jar back where you found it.’

‘Yes, Papa’, Sybbie said when she returned it to the table, ‘Sorry, Papa.’

‘If you must know what the stuff in the jar is used for, Sybbie’, Barrow said, ‘It’s for…uh… the scar on my hand.’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘He was wounded long before you were born, so he uses that to soothe it.’

‘Oh’, Sybbie said in a confused voice, ‘But why is that so embarrassing?’

‘Ok’, Tom said, ‘I don’t think we need to ask any more questions.’

‘Oh, would you look at the time’, Richard said when he glanced at his pocket-watch – the one that he’d received as a Christmas present from Barrow the previous year, ‘I better go; they’re probably waiting outside for me.’

‘Goodbye, Richard’, Barrow said before they kissed without any concern that they weren’t alone, ‘Have a safe journey home.’

‘See you around’, Richard said before leaving the room and closing the door.

‘Mr. Barrow has a boyfriend?’ Sybbie asked.

‘I knew this day would come’, Barrow said, ‘The truth, Miss Sybil, is that not all men have girlfriends or wives; some, like me, have boyfriends.’

‘Yes’, Tom said, ‘However, you mustn’t ever tell anyone about this, even your best friends at school.’

‘Exactly’, Barrow said, ‘Some things in this world must be kept secret…’

‘Why?’ Sybbie asked.

‘I’ll tell you when you get older’, Barrow replied.

‘Anyway, Tom said, ‘We better be off.’

‘Ok’, Barrow said, ‘Goodbye.’

‘Goodbye’, Tom and Sybbie said as they left.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is - the shortest epilogue ever!

_‘I hope you’ll be able to see me again at Christmas, Richard...’_ Barrow thought as he circled the date of December 25 on his calendar before heading upstairs, _I’ll phone you tonight to confirm.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
